


let your soul shine bright like diamonds in the sky

by Madalena



Series: Around the World in 80 Dates [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee date, Communication is Sexy, Discussions of Pride, Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Fluff, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN - FLUFF, International Travel, M/M, Plothole Fill, Portals Rock, competitive boyfriends, did i say fluff, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on another date overseas, full of winding streets, unicorn drinks and a bit of running from mundane authorities.----Otherwise known as the "the fade to black in 2x07 and the open of the pre-sex scene in 2x18 don't match up to each other in a number of different ways, SOMETHING had to have happened in between and this is it" fic.





	let your soul shine bright like diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> Title is from “Home We’ll Go” by Steve Aoki & Walk Off the Earth.
> 
> For Kimmy - I see your angst, and raise you FLUFF. Ball is in your court now, darling :P

“Look, you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.” Magnus looked up at Alec, imploring him to understand, hoping he’d see that there were two people in this relationship, and that they each had their own insecurities. Experience didn’t mean he didn’t have his own personal demons to fight.

But Alec was undeterred. “Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.” Alec pulled him in for a kiss again, walking them back towards Magnus’ bedroom, until Magnus pushed him away, perhaps a bit too forcefully.

“Alec, stop.”

A mask of hurt fell over Alec’s features. “Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do. More than I’ve wanted anyone in a long time. That’s why I don’t want to rush this. I… I’ve lived a long time, Alexander. I’ve had my share of partners, you know that. But there was one key part of that statistic I didn’t tell you. That you didn’t ask about.” Magnus looked at the floor, away from Alec.

“What was that?”

“How many of them… actually cared about me. For myself. Rather than as a pet warlock, or someone to warm their bed for a night or two, or someone to take and take and take from until there was barely any of me left.” Magnus’ voice had quieted to a whisper. “The first night we spent in each other’s company… I told you that you unlocked something in me. What you unlocked… was my heart. I… I started falling for you the moment I first saw you. You mean a lot to me. That’s why I need to know that you feel the same way.” Magnus looked back to Alec, waiting breathlessly for an answer.

Alec wasn’t looking at him, but he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, finally looking back at Magnus, stepping closer to him again. “I do. I’m sorry. I’m just… new to all of this. I know we said we’d take things slow, but it’s all been so much so quickly already that I… I felt like if I didn’t keep up the pace, that you might not want me anymore.”

“I’ll never not want you.” Magnus whispered, reaching for Alec and feeling his strong hand slip into his own.

“How many?” Alec asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You said I didn’t ask you how many partners actually cared about you for you. I’m asking now.”

Magnus looked deep into Alec’s eyes. He felt the reassuring brush of Alec’s thumb over the back of his hand.

“In the end, none.” Magnus bit his lip. “Even when I thought it would be different, it never was.”

Alec reached his other hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek, his intense eyes keeping hold of the warlock’s gaze. “I don’t know what was wrong with them. But I know I don’t want to be like that. You unlocked something in me too, you know that, something I’d kept repressed for a really long time. And I’m so grateful for this. Us. You fought for me, that’s… that’s not something anyone’s ever done. I’ve always had to fight for other people, fight for their approval, fight to protect them, but… no one has ever done it for me. Not like you did. I don’t want to screw this up. Not when you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Magnus smiled, resting his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Good. We can work with that. Would you like to hear my suggestion for the evening?”

“Yeah, I would.”

“Come with me to this lovely cafe I know. We can have some drinks, a bit of a walk. Then come back here. And we’ll see where the night takes us. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah. That would be nice.”

“Excellent. Let me get my coat, and I’ll whip up that Portal.”

Magnus shrugged on a blazer from his hall closet, passing Alec his leather jacket, and made a Portal appear in front of them. He reached his hand out to Alec, who took it, smiling.

“Ready for another adventure?”

“With you? Always.”

* * *

They stepped through the Portal into… a dark alley? No, that wasn’t right, Alec thought. It was a street, just a lot narrower than he was used to. It was dark, but there were plenty of city lights twinkling, and he could see there was a park on a rampart above them, and a… castle?

“Is that a castle?”

Magnus looked to where Alec was pointing and laughed. “No, not a castle. Just the medieval towers that mark the entrance to the Old Town. This is a beautiful city. And there’s a lovely cafe just down this way. The country as a whole might not be as welcoming to us as other countries, but this cafe… they are, shall we say, sympathetic.”

“What do you mean?”

“That means that once we’re sitting there with our drinks, don’t be afraid to kiss me, Shadowhunter.”

Alec smiled, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand. “Duly noted.”

Alec let Magnus lead the way down a series of ever smaller streets, before they finally entered a small cafe, that didn’t look too impressive on the outside, but inside was an explosion of colours. Magnus gave Alec an English-language menu to look at, but when he placed their orders with the blonde woman behind the counter, he spoke a language that Alec had never heard before, but that Magnus appeared to have an excellent command of.

Magnus came back to the table and took Alec’s hand, resting them on the table, smiling.

“How many languages do you speak?” Alec asked.

“Honestly, I’ve lost count. We… that is, people like me… we don’t forget things. Not like most people do.” Magnus’ eyes darted around to the mundanes seated around them, and Alec understood why Magnus was being circumspect about mentioning the Shadow World. Alec nodded his understanding and Magnus continued. “So that means I’ve got a lot of knowledge rattling around in here that I don’t get to use very often.” Magnus tapped his temple. “I like pulling it out whenever I can.”

“So you’ve been here before? I don’t even know where here is.”

“Yes. I had to get out of New York for awhile after the Uprising. So I came here. It was an interesting time, and my services were often in demand.” He smiled. “I like to think that my participation made things more… festive… and less brutal. This city has recovered quite nicely now that it is free, lots of business investments, tourism… it is a hidden gem. We can go for a walk after our drinks?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

The woman brought them their drinks and cake. Alec had a simple plain coffee, but he didn’t have just one word to describe Magnus’ drink. It was… no, it wasn’t a cocktail, but some sort of milkshake? It was blue, but topped in an unhealthy amount of whipped cream, and on top of the milkshake, a liberal dose of rainbow sprinkles.

“What is that?” Alec asked.

“This? This is a blueberry milkshake.”

“But what’s up with all the…” he waved his hand. “Decorations?”

“Alexander, my darling, I really do have to introduce you to mundane gay culture at some point. You’ve been so sheltered.”

“I… I’ve seen some things. In New York. Last year… I was out on patrol one day when I saw this huge parade. A lot of rainbows. I saw all these guys, being close, kissing each other… right there in the middle of the street. In the middle of the day. In front of everyone. And they weren’t afraid. It seemed like nothing scared them. I remember seeing that and… just wishing I could have that, but knowing I couldn’t.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “But now you can.”

Alec smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Yeah. But only because you didn’t give up on me, even when I told you to.”

“I am very stubborn.” Magnus conceded. “But I just showed up. You did the brave thing. Defying your parents, the Clave… to kiss me at your political wedding.”

“It’s just been such a struggle… and I see how easy it is for some people… I mean, I know you’ve had… a long time… to accept yourself, but those guys in the parade? A lot of them were my age. Maybe even younger. And they were just so casual about it all.”

“It is rarely easy.” Magnus said. “It might seem easy, looking from the outside. But I promise you, if you spoke to any of those guys at the parade there, they would each have their own story to tell. Some might have had it easier than others. Some might have had harder, more painful, absolutely terrible stories that make your political wedding look like a picnic. But they each had to learn to love and accept themselves. And everyone has to do that, regardless of sexuality.”

“It seems so easy though, for most people.”

“Alexander, you grew up with two siblings who have enough self-confidence to power a small country. I can see where you might feel intimidated. But even Jace and Isabelle have their vulnerabilities. No one is perfect. Everyone hides parts of themselves. But I want you to know… you don’t have to hide from me. I want to know all your parts.”

Alec flushed, and looked down at his coffee.

Magnus laughed. “Okay, maybe that was a bit more innuendo than I was going for, but I mean it. I want to get to know you. Outside of your… job. I know it can be all-consuming, and in some ways restricting, but you do have a world to explore outside of it. And I’d like to be there with you to do that. Anywhere you want. Anything you want.”

Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded. “I have an idea. Of something I’d like to do.”

“I’m listening.”

“I… if that parade is happening again, I’d like to go to it. With you. I want to be brave.”

“You are already so brave, Alexander.” Magnus pulled him in for a soft kiss. “But yes, absolutely. They happen every year. And they also have them in different cities around the world, so we can go to as many as you want.”

Alec smiled. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Magnus and Alec talked and laughed over their drinks, lingering until the owner did have to - kindly - kick them out. Magnus said what Alec believed to be a few words of thanks, slipping her some extra bills as a tip, and then grabbed Alec’s hand, dragging him down the street.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked.

“I want you to see the city from the top of the city walls. It’s so beautiful, Alexander.”

“I’d say I’ll race you, but I have no idea where we are and where we’re going.”

An idea glimmered in Magnus’ eye. “Hold onto that idea, Shadowhunter. We may yet be able to do that. Just let me get us to the right place. And no fair using your Stamina rune, I am an old man after all.”

Alec laughed, stumbling over the cobblestones as he let Magnus pull him through the dark narrow streets.

They made it to a tower reaching up into the sky, tightly flanked by city walls and other buildings. Through the arched doorway in the base of the tower, Alec could see a long cobbled street that wound its way upwards. It was late, and the area was deserted.

Magnus pointed up the street. “First one to the church at the top wins.”

“You’re on.” Alec pulled Magnus close for a kiss, then broke away and started running.

“Hey!” Magnus yelled, sputtering about the distraction, but took off after him.

Magnus kept himself in shape, but he was still no match for Alec when it came to stamina, even if Alec wasn’t using his runes. Shadowhunters were built for endurance. But he still felt he acquitted himself nicely when he arrived at the church not too long (he thought) after Alec did.

Alec was jogging in place, sweeping his hair back from his sweaty forehead. “What took you so long? I’ve already done two laps around it.” He laughed.

“Show off.” Magnus said, fondly, grabbing Alec around the waist, nuzzling his nose along his Deflect rune.

“Hey, you’re the one with the actual magic. Let a guy have a moment when he can get one.”

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Hey.” Alec warned playfully. “Keep that quiet. Can’t have it getting out.”

Magnus kissed him lightly, then pulled him down a side street. “Come on. I want to show you what we came here for.”

Eventually they emerged into a dark and deserted square, city lights glimmering beneath them as they moved to the edge, sitting on the stone wall, looking at the city below, dark but glistening where lights shimmered in streets and windows.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec said, taking off his jacket and putting it down next to them.

“And now, for a special trick…” Magnus rolled his hands together, pulling what appeared to be a feather out of a ball of light, handing it to Alec. “Now, if you hold this up, you can see what it looks like during the day.”

Alec looked through the feather to see the daylight, showing red clay tiled roofs, ancient buildings and streets arranged haphazardly to the eye of a New Yorker used to grids. Several churches rose above the other buildings, one of which Alec suspected was probably an Institute. Beyond the old city centre, modern skyscrapers - though not as high as in New York - rose into the skyline. As he turned north, he saw a glimmering blue bay and boats and ferries docked in a harbour.

“This is incredible, Magnus. Thank you.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah. This is wonderful. You’re wonderful.”

Alec handed the feather back to Magnus, who made it disappear in a flourish. He took Alec’s hand, and rested his head on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder as they sat there peacefully, looking out over the city. Alec wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Magnus?” Alec asked after awhile.

Magnus lifted his head. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.”

Magnus turned into Alec’s touch, bringing their lips together gently. Fire blossomed in their veins as the kiss started to get more heated. Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth, and Alec responded, clinging onto him tightly.

A shout came from across the square. Alec pulled back, panicked, not understanding what the voice was saying.

“Uh oh.” Magnus said. “We better get out of here. It would seem that we’re not supposed to be up here at night.”

Footsteps started crossing the square, crunching on the gravel. Alec looked panicked, looking back and then looking down. He grabbed his stele, tracing it over the rune on his left hand. He looked at Magnus. “You’ve got magic, right?”

“Yes…”

“Leap into the unknown?”

“It is what I live for.”

Alec jumped off the ledge, and Magnus followed right after him.

* * *

Alec landed softly on the ground far below, with typical Shadowhunter grace. Magnus used his magic to slow his descent, and then dropped down with cat-like grace next to Alec.

Alec tipped his head back and laughed, grabbing Magnus around the waist and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. “That was fun. Just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I left my jacket up there. What if they get it?”

Magnus waved his hand. “There. Now your jacket is safely in my hall closet. Happy?”

Alec kissed him again in response, wet and hard and open-mouthed. “Yeah.” He panted, pulling away. “This has been fun. So much fun, Magnus.”

“But it is time to go home?”

“Yeah.” Alec said breathlessly. “I… with you…”

Magnus chuckled. “We’ll see where the evening takes us, angel.” He snapped up a Portal. “Come on. Let’s get home.”

Alec’s lips were back on his even before they were swept up into the Portal.

Their night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the city that Magnus and Alec go to for their date? If you're the first person to get it right, I'll write a prompt of your choosing for Malec! (no daddy kink, age play, non-con or dub-con, and I reserve the right to say no to other prompts that I find squicky)


End file.
